


Third Time's the Charm

by inksheddings



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings





	Third Time's the Charm

The first time Gibbs and Tony tried to have sex started out well enough. Clothes were discarded haphazardly, beginning at the front door of Gibbs' house and leaving a trail all the way to the bed room. Kisses were exchanged with very little mashing of teeth but plenty of passionate intent. Perfection, right? Only not.

"Ow! Ow, ow, _ow!_ " Tony yelled when Gibbs' sudden move to turn Tony over onto his stomach ended up with Tony whacking his forehead against the headboard.

"Shit. You okay?"

So, instead of hot sex and an awkward morning-after, Gibbs and Tony spent the evening with a bag of frozen corn and a semi-heated discussion over whether Tony should still share Gibbs' bed for the night without the precursor of sex. Wouldn't that, Tony argued, make for an even _more_ awkward morning-after?

So they compromised. Tony slept on the couch.

*****

The second time Gibbs and Tony tried to have sex was even less successful than the first. Oh, the kissing was fantastic — just like the first time — and they took their time getting their clothes off, which was so much hotter than rushing, right? Only not.

"You plan on taking all day, DiNozzo?" Gibbs bit out before biting Tony's earlobe, making the task of removing Gibbs' belt all the more problematic.

"Are you sure this is a plain old leather belt and not a chastity belt, Boss?" Tony asked as he continued struggling with the buckle that simply would not come undone.

"Don't call me 'Boss' when we're like this."

"Then don't—"

 _tug_

"—call me—"

 _tug tug_

"—DiNozzo."

"Hey! Take it easy, will ya? That —"

Gibbs words were cut short, however, when one final, frustrated, and forceful tug on Gibbs' belt caused him to lose his balance. He grabbed Tony and they both ended up on the bed room floor. Gibbs groaned and cursed as Tony tried to reorient himself to what had just happened.

"Uhh ... you okay, Boss?"

This time it was frozen peas on a swollen ankle. Tony still slept on the couch.

*****

Tony stared at the scene before him and bit his lip in uncertainty. "Do you really think all this is necessary?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are-are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Tony had never been one to argue absolutes with Gibbs — Gibbs was an absolute, as far as Tony was concerned — so he shrugged his shoulders and gave no more active thought to the supply of Band-Aids, cotton balls, hydrogen peroxide, instant cold packs, and Ace bandages sitting on the bedside table. Then, with a nod, he and Gibbs began undressing on opposite sides of the bedroom. Just in case.

Usually, Tony mused, the awkwardness started after one of them was injured, not before.

But once they were on the bed ...

Tony had never doubted that sex with Gibbs would scare the hell out of him, but he'd also never doubted that it would be totally worth any resulting repercussions. Concussions. Whatever.

But this — Tony flat on his back, legs spread and knees pulled to his chest, Gibbs tongue licking in and out of Tony's hole like they'd gotten this right the first time — didn't come close to fear or trepidation or anything he could have thought of beforehand.

And as Gibbs slid his cock inside, oh-so carefully — it'd be hard to get a Band-Aid in _there_ , after all — Tony decided there were far worse things than awkward mornings-after, concussions, and sprained ankles. Lack of persistence, for example.

So, that decided, Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' hips and urged him on, enjoying the kisses they'd never got wrong.

 

 **end**


End file.
